Silent
Born in a middle class family, Silent lived the first years of his life in peace, until finishing school where he was noted for his knowledge of history and economics. Afterwards he joined the army and served for two years and participated in one war. He returned to his homeland which was in a state of great depression, economical crisis hit the nation and it was almost impossible to make a living. That was when Silent entered a local communist organization. He studied hard and soon was recognized by top communist ideologists and even invited to the next summit of the Third International. There he met several people who were particularly close to him in Ideological beliefs: Krasnyi Finni, R and RBel. He spoke with them of an Idea that he had, to create a coalition of communist/socialist countries. All were impressed and inspired by this idea. After the end of the International, all of them returned to their homelands. When Silent returned, he witnessed that his entire nation was on a verge of a Revolutionary War between the government and their supporters, which included many rich businessmen and company owners, against the people and primary workers. Silent entered a resistance movement and when the war broke out he fought against the government. The war lasted for merely 2 month, before the great storm of the Government building, in the course of which Silent and his group took part. After the building was seized, the members of the government were forced to sign a resignation under gunpoint. The war came to an end as within days the rest of the government supporters were defeated and arrested. A temporary government was set up, where Silent was presented with the position of Head of Armed Forces due to his achievements during the Revolutionary War. However the new government proved to be unable to make fast decisions which made the people uncomfortable. Silent began to act without the orders or approval of the temporary government, and used the nations army to help rebuild the country. Silents popularity amongst the people grew until a petition was signed by the people, stating, that they wish the temporary government to resign and entrust all power to Silent. The temporary government refused this, but after Silent received the news of the petition he commanded his forces to arrest the temporary government. Soon afterwards he became the new Leader of his nation and proclaimed that he will rebuild his country and return it to it’s former glory, and stated that the RSFSR was reborn! The people supported Silent and soon the country began to rebuild after the war. Then Silent received news, that his old friends from the Third International, also came to power each in their own country. Silent quickly sent out letters to them, proposing for them to meet in RSFSR. The Leaders gathered and Silent reminded all about their idea of creating a coalition. And so they began to build their new alliance which was later named the Socialistic Revolution Initiative. On the 29th of April The S-R-I was founded after the 4 founding Leaders signed the S-R-I Memorandum. Silent was shortly chosen to be the S-R-I Chairman. And now Silent and his friends strive to help socialist nations across the globe, and to strengthen the Ideals of Marxism-Leninism.